A Proper Hello
by messersmontana
Summary: Zane give Jo that proper hello he told Tag about. Rated teen for some language.


A Proper Hello

This is my first Zane and Jo story for Eureka. I hope that I have them down well enough to enjoy the story. It takes place at the end of Have an Ice Day.

Self explanatory, Zane is going to give Jo a proper hello.

This is another Eureka story for my good friend Cassie. And Cassie, I put Tag in it just for you.

I don't own anything, except for the idea of the story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Taggart watched as Zane and Jo left Cafe Diem and walked over to her car. He was really happy for her and meant it when he told her that he didn't want to lose her as a friend, after all she was the most important person in his life.

Zane and Jo got into her car and she drove them towards his house. "How are you feeling Zane?" She asked him, still worried about him.

He smiled at her concern. "I'm feeling warmer, but I still get chilled every once in a while. It's nothing that a nice warm bath and some real sleep in my own bed won't cure. Especially if I have someone warm to hold onto in said bed." He waggled his eyebrows.

Jo laughed at him, but kept her eyes on the road. "I just might be able to help in that department. But you have to let me know if you are starting to feel the slightest bit cold again."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

She pulled up in front of his house. "Seriously Zane, if you feel like it's coming back, you have to tell me. I was afraid I was going to lose you this time." She said, turning to him. "Promise me."

He knew better than to make fun at a time like this, so her also got serious. "I promise you Jo, I will tell you if I start to get sick again. And, you're not going to lose me, I promise."

She seemed satisfied with his answer. "Okay, let's get you inside so that you can give me that proper hello." She said as they got out of the car.

Zane held the container from Cafe Diem in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Jo and led her to the house. He let her use her key to open the door and they walked in.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the container, noticing that there was soup and tea for two. Grabbing a couple of bowls and cups, he split the soup and tea and took them back into the living room on a tray. Jo had started a fire in the fireplace while he was in the kitchen.

"Here you go." He said as he placed the tray on his coffee table, then handed her one of the bowls of soup.

Jo took it and smelled the chicken noodle soup. "Yum, Vince makes the best chicken noodle soup. The tea is Lipton with honey and lemon. That should warm you up, not to mention the fire." She said pointing to the fireplace.

Zane sat down on the floor next to Jo in front of the fireplace. "This is nice, and toasty. Did I thank you for the tea and soup?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact, no you didn't." She told him as she placed her soup on the table.

He turned his body to look at her. "Well then, let me remedy that. Thank you Jo, for the soup and the tea, and for caring about me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did."

She placed her hand on his chest. "Of course I care about you. I love you Zane, and I don't ever want to think about losing you. So, you had better stop putting your life in danger or I'm going to kick your ass. I don't want to see you in the infirmary one more time." She told him.

Zane laughed, but then got serious. "I love you too Jo, and I will try to stay out of the infirmary so you won't have to kick my ass. Now, don't I owe you a proper hello?"

"Yes you do, and I'm waiting for it." She told him, putting her other hand on his chest too.

Zane leaned in and kissed her. It was a long and tender kiss. He put his heart and soul into that kiss and she understood. "Hello Jo, I missed you."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I missed you too. Now that was a proper hello, one that I like getting." She said as she picked up his bowl and placed it in his hands.

He laughed and picked up his spoon. "I got it, I'll eat this. Thanks again Jo, thanks for not giving up on me." He took a bite of his soup.

"I'll never give up on you Zane. I love you." She started eating her soup too.

"I love you too Jo." He took his arm and pulled her up to him. He drank most of his soup and put the bowl down. Then when she was done, he leaned against the sofa and pulled her onto his lap.

Jo laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are you feeling now?" She whispered into his ear.

He kissed her neck. "I feel toasty and warm and ready for bed. Do you feel like staying tonight?" He asked her.

Her reply was to get up and reach her hand out to him. When he got up, she led him to his bedroom where they went to bed. Jo held Zane in her arms all night long and kept him toasty warm.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

A/N so, what do you think? Is it okay for a Zane and Jo story? Please read and review and I might just write more.


End file.
